Flashbacks
by Magic.E.B
Summary: A look at Mel and Jared's life before Wanda. Will mostly be fluff. Just a bunch of Fluffy one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this story is really gonna be a bunch of one shots, flashbacks that I wrote a while ago (these are some of the first fanfics I wrote), and they all going to be Mel and Jared. They can be thought of as memories that Mel showed Wanda to make her fall in love with Jared. So this is gonna be A TON of fluff. But hey its fun. So thanks for reading. Comments and ideas/requests are always great!**

 **~Magic.E.B**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

I slowly begin to wake up. The smell of breakfast pulling me back into the world. I open my eyes and see that it is clearly morning. I look to the other side of the bed in the cabin that has now become my lovely little home, and see that it is empty. Normally I would worry but since I smell food coming from the kitchen -and Jamie can't cook a thing- I know that Jared is make breakfast.

I quickly get dressed and walk to the kitchen. I see Jared cooking eggs at the stove and my little brother devouring some at the table. I walk in and hug Jamie then walk to Jared who seeing me completely abandons the eggs in the pan and pulls me into his chest saying "Well if it isn't my vary own sleeping beauty." I laugh and say "I could smell food." He nods and kisses me. Which earns a sound of disgust from Jamie as he says "I'm eating here." We all laugh.

Jared fixes me a plate of eggs and watches as I begin to eat them. "God! Your was such a good cook."

"Thank you. But I'm really not that good." He says.

"Well I've been eating my own food for the past few years and I burn water. So your better than me." He smiles and kisses me. Then I point out "Speaking of burning. I think those eggs are about to catch fire." And he runs back to the stove and pulls them off and puts them in the trash because they are now just burnt dust. "I'll make some new ones." He says as he begins to crack more eggs.

(End)

 **I know that was crappy but it was at least kinda cute, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this one gets a little steamy, far warning. Again, Comments and suggestions are wonderful.**

 **Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

(New memory)

"I love you so much." I heard in my half dream state. And then I feel a few light kisses on my lips. "Your so beautiful. Your my angel. I love you." And Jared kisses me again. This is his new favorite way to wake me. Which I don't mind at all. It's better then how Jamie would just throw things at me. I feel more kisses and try to hide a smile and act asleep, so I get more love. And fail, because Jared laughs quietly and kisses me again slightly harder then before and whispers in my ear "Mel, I know your awake you can stop the act. Come on wake up." I hear the smile in his voice.

"But if I wake up you'll stop. So... No." I say. Still with my eyes closed.

"Mel, Love, please open your eyes. I swear I'll still kiss you. I'll kiss you so much you'll want me to stop." He whispers in my ear. And it's a few seconds before I can think. And I just tell him the truth

"I'll never want you to stop." And I open my eyes to see his beautiful face inches from mine. His kisses me even harder then before. Like he is trying to crush me into him so I will always be safe. And I know he must have had a nightmare about loosing me last night. It happens some times. But it's normally with me. I'll dream that he was never real or that he is gone, that he leads the seekers back to me and Jamie like my dad did when he was taken. Remembering all these dreams makes me pull him closer to me too. Even though that's not possible. Since we are so close we could be counted as one.

He pulls away. Because he still says that I'm too young and asks me "Are you hungry?" I smile at him "Yes but not for breakfast. For you." I say and rap my arms around him again. And he smiles even wider saying "Dear god, I love you!" And rolls on top of me and starts kissing my neck. "Lucky me." He laughs. I just lay there since I'm too overwhelmed with pleaser and love to do anything else. We kiss till we both are out of breathe. And he pulls away rolling off of me because he doesn't want to do "anything I'll regret". But I know I would never regret it so I roll on top of him kissing his neck gently and slowly. Moving up to kiss his ear and whisper lightly "I love you so much. Please." He knows what I mean. And just sighs. So I kiss along his jaw line and up to his lips. And kiss them fiercely, Challenging him. And his hands fly from his sides where he was trying to keep them and hold me tightly to him. He returns the passion I gave him and I moan purposefully but also not on purpose. I knew I was going to make him suffer or give in to what I wanted. He begins to kiss my neck again and I put my mouth right next to his ear and softly moan and whimper for him. He laughs and lets me go to look at my face and says "You are evil! Are you trying to torture me?" He smiles. And I nod and say "I'm trying to make you give in."

He sighs again. "Mel. I've told you. I want you to really be sure this is what you want. Trust me. This is a big thing. And I was stupid and gave mine to someone else. When I was only a little older than you. And I can't tell you how much I wish I had saved it. Saved it for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I-" and someone is knocks on the door. Well not someone there is only one person it could be.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Jamie asks. He had learned that he should knock because there was one day when he walk in on a major make out. And no one appreciated it.

I was about to say no but Jared says to him

"Yeah. Sure come on in man."

And looks at me smiling evilly. I glare at him. And he just laughs and pulls me into his chest. - Jared and I try not to be to romantic around Jamie but have decided that for our sanity we can lightly kiss and cuddle.- But he still groans. And says "You said it was cool to come in!" Jared laughs and says. "It is cool we are both fully clothed and not sucking each others faces off." I laugh. "Anyway what's up?" He asks him. And Jamie is clearly embarrassed by this while situation and just says "I was going to ask if you guys wanted breakfast." We both nod. And Jared says "Sure. Lets go see what we have." He picks me up, stands and starts carrying me to the Kitchen. I giggle resting me head on his shoulder and say "You know I can walk perfectly fine, Right?" He laughs and says "No. This floor is cold and your not wearing socks or shoes. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk bare foot on a cold floor?" He jokes and kisses my forehead. Jared always loves to baby me and acts like I'm made of china. And since I have basically been Jamie's mother for the past few years I let him. It's fun at times. And he said he feels it's a way he can show how much he loves me.

(End)


	3. Chapter 3

(New memory)

I wake up and violently puke my guts out. I have been sick for the last 3 weeks or so. I don't know what's wrong but I feel really bad. One because I'm tried and sick all the time and second because I know I'm making Jamie and Jared worry so much.

I lay back on the bed and look at the ceiling. I hear the door open and turn my head to see Jared slowly opening the door.

"I thought I heard you up." Jared says in a voice you use only with children, pets and sick people. He comes in and sets a plate with Toast that he must have made on the ground.

He sits on the bed next to me and pushes a lock of hair out of my face. "How are you feeling, Love?"

"Gross." I smile. Trying to lighten the mood. He laughs lightly.

"Any better?" I nod. Because compared to the last few days. I feel great. "I just heard you throw up. But sometimes that gets all the sickness out if your system." He says as he puts his hand on my forehead. He gasps. " Mel. I think your fever is breaking. You don't feel as hot as yesterday. " he smiles so widely I wander how it doesn't hurt. "Of course you still look as incredibly hot. As always." He adds. I just laugh because I know I must look like a mess.

I wander if it's as hard for him to not kiss me as it is for me. We don't want to risk him getting sick. And since we don't know what I have, we don't know if it's contagious. And how it is. So we haven't been able to kiss for weeks.

It feels vary old time-ie because the best we can do is blow each other kisses. But it's not the same.

"I guess I should leave you to rest more. I'll clean this up for you." He grabs the bin that we had near the bed for this purpose. "I made you some toast. And brought you some Ginger Ale." The only soda souls are okay with and allow in stores. Since it helps with staunch aches.

"Thanks." I say quietly. Not wanting him to leave. I guess he can sense this. Or feels the same because he sets the bin back down. He lightly touches my cheek. And I shiver. He smiles again. And kisses two is his fingers and then lightly presses them to my lips. I giggle.

"Alright. Now, rest. And get better." He leans in and lightly kisses my forehead. " I love you Mel. So much."

"I love you, too." He smiles and picks up the bin. And slowly walks out of the room. Looking back at me every other second to make sure I don't suddenly change. Once he leaves. I stare at the ceiling again. And think about all the incredible times we had on this bed. Talking, kissing, cuddling. Just sleeping and waking up in his arms. God. I love him.

(End)


	4. Chapter 4

(New Memory)

I look at how adorable he was. We had just found a old photo album of Jared's family. And Jared was so cute. He still always had a smile. But this time he had little cubby baby cheeks to go along with it. It made me wish that Jared and I could have a baby. As did many things. Like how good he is with Jamie. Being like the Father he needs.

I saw his brothers. They looked a lot like Jared. All smiling and happy.

I saw his Father. How he looks what Jared might look in 20-30 years. I saw him fishing with all the boys. Him helping a very little Jared get a fishing hood out of his hand while Jared sobbed. Them all eating sandwiches on a row boat. I also saw how Jared took a longer time to look at these pictures.

There were a few pictures of his mom and him. They all were from his very early days of life. His mom had gotten sick a month or two after Jared was born. She had gotten some kind of infection. It had something to do with the way he was born. She had a c section and the scar healed wrong. I know it's hard for him. Seeing her. Thinking that if he hadn't been so big or was a different way. She may have lived. I think it's also one of the reasons why he doesn't want kids. Cause he could possible loose me like that.

"My dad always told me that my mom used to say that she wouldn't have changed anything. She said she won't have given me up. Even if it meant she would live." I looked at his face. He was still smiling. But it was different. It was pained. It killed me to see him like this. "Sacrifices Mothers make." He gave a small sad chuckle.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. So I took the photo album out of his hands and flipped to the very beginning. His parents wedding pictures. I carefully took one out of the plastic. It was a close up of there faces in profile. As they gazed into each others eyes. Once I had the picture safely out I handed the album back to Jared who looked too warn out to protest. Stood up and walked over to the bin of empty picture frames. I found a plain black one and opened the back. I slid the photo in and closed it. I brushed off the glass and set it on top of our dresser.

Jared slowly set the album on the bed and stood up to walk over to me. He looked at what I had done and pulled me into his arms. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too baby." He hugged me tighter and whispered, almost to himself "They would have too."

(End.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is the last of the prewritten ones. Now is the time to start giving be suggestions or requests. I'll kind of write anything that will count as a teen one shot. So let me know. Love you guys.**

 **~Magic.E.B**

 **Disclaimer: While I love these characters I don't own them.**

(New memory)

Jared is asleep next to me he seemed to be sleeping soundly. I however was not. I had seen Jared's watch as he took it off. And today was the anniversary of the day my mom left. The beginning of the invasion. There was no way I am sleeping tonight. So I lay here with my head on Jared's shoulder.

I'd been lying there for about an hour just thinking in the silence suddenly it's broken by Jared's quiet voice. "Love. What are you think about?" So he wasn't asleep. "Oh your awake! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He rolled onto his side and held me in his arms. For once he wasn't smiling.

"Mel, you didn't wake me. I wasn't asleep. Baby. Love. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. He laughed.

"Mel. You know, I know when you are upset. That's why I wasn't asleep. What's troubling you, love?" He sounded so concerned.

"I. I've. I've just been thinking." I say. I can almost feeling him roll his eyes at my veg answer.

"Thinking about what?" He asks.

I wait because I don't know how to word it. "If life was different. What would it be like." That did not make any sense. " I mean. Like. If. If the souls had never come. What would have happened? Like would we know each other? What would our families think? What college would I have gone to? Would we have gotten married?..." I say the real thing I've been think of most. "Would you still love me?"

I hear his breath catch. Is that a good or a bad sign? I can't look at him. I look anywhere but at him. He finally answers and his voice is raspy, like he's going to cry. "Mel... I would... I will always love you." My heart soars. "Mel. I was going to give up before I met you. You are what I live for. You are my home." I look at him. And I see that he means it. I lean up to kiss him but he grabs me mid air and moves so that he's siting and I'm leaning against his knee. I giggle. "Shh! Jamie's still sleeping." He is smiling again. "And I am here to answer all of those questions you've been thinking. They were? One at a time though." I laugh. "Um. Would we have met each other?" I ask. He kisses my forehead. "I know that we would have, my love."

"I thought our meeting was a 'miracle'? Aren't miracles rare?" He smiled even wider. "Yes. They are. But some miracles are planned. And I believe we are one of those planned miracles. Melanie Stryder, you are my miracle."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He says. And kisses my softly. "And your next question?"

"What would our families think?"

"Well I know my family would love you. I mean how can someone not. I don't know about your parents..."

"They wouldn't mind."

"Mel. We are 9 years apart. I wouldn't blame them." I thought I should finally tell him.

"Jared! My parents where 10 years apart!" He looked at me.

"What?"

"Their ages were separated by 10 years. They would be in no position to judge. If anything your age would make them like you more. You can protect me more. You know what to expect from the world." He laughed. And smiled. "So in other words. They would love you." He laughed again.

"First, you don't need any protection from me you got that covered yourself. But anyway I'm glad that's settled. Next?"

"I don't think you can answer this one. What college would I go to?" He laughed and said "Hm. Harvard law. Clearly. Mel. You're destined to become a lawyer. Or Pre- Med. Dr. Stryder!" I laugh because I know that I would never have gotten into Harvard. In school I did okay. I could have done worse. But I could have done a lot better. If I would have stopped drawing elaborate boarders on all of my papers and actually did them.

He laughs too and says "No. I would let you do surgery on me." I suddenly realized. Oh god. "Good. Because one day I might have too… Oh god. Please always be carful. Please!" He smiled and said "I'll try Mel. Next. Man we are flying through these! Thought this would take longer. Might actually go back to sleep." I hesitate because this is now a joking question. And I don't know how to say it.

"Um. Would. Would be have gotten married?" I try to sound causal. I look away from him. But he lightly pulls my chin up with is fingers so I look into his eyes

"Mel. We are married. In our hearts. In my mind. In the eyes of whoever is up above us. Let me just say that if it was possible. I would make you mine in a heart beat. In fact." He shifts so he on one of his knees. He reaches over to grab something. He takes my hand in his large one and looks deep into my eyes. "Melanie Stryder. I love you with all of my heart. So Will you please be my wife?" I look at him and nod uncontrollable. "Yes?" He asks smiling as wide as I think his face can handle. "Yes!" I say. And hug him tight.

After awhile he slowly starts letting me go and say " I have something for you, love." He takes my hand in his again slides a ring (a little too big) on my finger. I look down and in the dim light I see that it's he's class ring from high school. It is the classic style with a Emerald in the center. I can't see the symbols in the dark. But it's beautiful.

"Jared. I love it! It's beautiful! But are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean you treasure this ring." It's one of the few things he still has from before the souls. He smiles and Hugs me tight. "I treasure you more! You are worth way more to me than any ring could ever be. I love you, Mel."

(End.)

 **I know, cheesy. Guess what I just turned 16 a literal minute ago! Yay!**

 **Again, I need suggestions! I like this story but don't really have any ideas.**


End file.
